highschooledfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
High Schooled is a webseries produced by Comedy Cubed and distributed by Drakoloid and Comedy Cubed. In addition to the show's leads, the series has an ensemble of supporting characters. Starring Derek Lipton Derek Lipton (Derek de Jong) is the show's lead character. He stars in both seasons 1 and 2. Ryan Brahmer Ryan Brahmer (Nicholas Merchant) is the show's co-lead and Derek's best friend. He stars in both seasons 1 and 2. Amanda Lipton Amanda Lipton (Ariadne Merchant) is Derek's younger sister. She is the only character other than Derek and Ryan to appear in every episode of the show. She was a recurring character throughout season 1, with a starring credit in episode 3. She became a permanent starring character starting with season 2. Sean Riley Sean Riley (Paul Ingersoll) was Derek's neighbor throughout season 1. After Ingersoll left the show due to scheduling conflicts after episode 2, Sean was no longer a starring character. He later returned as a guest star in the final two episodes of season 1. Kenny Kenny (Nikhil Patel) is Derek and Ryan's overly optimistic friend. Ryan and Derek are not fond of him, but he forces himself into their lives. He is first mentioned in episode 3, but does not appear until episode 5 as a guest star. Kenny will become a starring character starting with season 2. Lauren Lauren (Alyssa Russell, Katya Edwards in a deleted scene) is Ryan's friend. She was initially supposed to be a starring character throughout the first season, and had episodes written for her, with scenes shot for the pilot. However, it was decided for the character's introduction to be postponed until season 2 so the character could be rewritten. Lauren became a starring character in season 2. Principal Pearson Principal Robert Pearson (Jason Merchant) is the principal at Derek and Ryan's high school. He appeared as a recurring character in episodes 4 and 5 of season 1, and became a starring character in season 2. Recurring The following characters are not part of the main cast but have appeared in multiple episodes. In addition to the characters listed below, Amanda Lipton and Principal Pearson were recurring for season 1 before being promoted to starring cast members starting in season 2. Victor Goldberg Victor (Jacob Beiser) is Derek's opponent in the student council election. He is a guest star in the final two episodes of season 1, and returns as a guest star in season 2. Nikki Nikki (Charlotte Henderson) is Amanda's best friend. She first appeared in the first episode of the show. She, alongside Amanda, stars in the High Schooled companion series Middle Schooled. Guests The following characters have each appeared in a single episode of the show. Frederick Maxwell Frederick (Rhys Lewis) is the ex-leader of the Hunters and Derek's enemy. He appeared in episode 2, The Cult. Ralph Ralph (Henrik Nielsen) is a journalist at the school newspaper and Kenny's nemesis. Mel Mel (Sarah Kellysen) is a member of the school's green club. Carl Lieberman Carl (Lee Friedman) is a member of the Hunters and Frederick's assistant. Angie Angie (Phoebe Collar) is Amanda's friend. She has not appeared in the main show's episodes, but appeared in the sneak peek episode The Troll. Derek's Mom Derek's mom (Pat Kizer) is heard on the phone in the show's first episode. Muffin IV Muffin IV (Muffin Merchant) is Amanda's guinea pig. She briefly appeared in episode 1, and episode 3 revolves around her death (though she only appears in archive footage). She received a credit in the cast list as a joke. She is played by Muffin Merchant, Ariadne Merchant's (who plays Amanda) real life guinea pig.